


Heartbeat

by PigeonBiscuits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My kids are gay idiots and I love them, Vore, safe vore, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBiscuits/pseuds/PigeonBiscuits
Summary: Dakota had avoided asking his boyfriend, Finn to eat him for far too long, until finally, he didThis is so fucking gay and soft please help me





	Heartbeat

Dakota was all to familiar with all of this, laying on his human’s chest, the human snoring softly as he kept his hand draped over the tiny while he slept, but Dakota somehow never focused on the snoring the human was doing, or the hand over him

It was always his human’s heartbeat, it was muffled beneath flesh and muscle, gentle but powerful, soothing even

Unorthodox curiosity overtook the tiny, something inside of him wanted to be tucked beneath the muscles that his human’s heart was, god, in his human--Finn’s stomach, his face went red at the thought, sure, he’d seen Finn swallow Hadyn, the fiery, hot-headed girl that would’ve kicked his ass otherwise down, she’d asked him to do it.

Dakota wasn’t quite sure he could ask the same thing of Finn, he was afraid his nerves would get the best of him, or he’d fuck it up, or--he shook his head, Finn had eaten Hadyn with her asking, so, surely he’d do the same for Dakota.

He sighed, swallowing before pressing on the human’s lips gently “Finn, wake up!” he managed to holler, knowing he wouldn’t wake if the tiny had so much as whispered at Finn to awaken, and, right on cue, the human blinked awake, a yawn passing his lips as he reached groggily for his glasses and slipped them on, scrubbing at his eyes tiredly “Dakota? What’s wrong?” the taller inquired worriedly, Dakota only rolled his eyes “Nothing’s wrong, Finn. I just-I just wanted to ask you something” Finn blinked once, twice, tilting his head like that of an attentive dog, waiting idly for the smaller’s inquiry

Dakota swallowed, before placing his hand on Finn’s lips, which caused the taller to flinch a little “I--I just, fuck, I wanted to see if you’d...eat me.” he finished, practically mumbling the last bit of his sentence, Finn smiled softly at the tiny on his chest “Yeah, of course, Koda.” he replied “Just tell me to when, y’know” as he spoke, he mimed swallowing

Dakota blinked, returning the soft smile the human had given him “Yeah, sure.” he answered, and with that, Finn opened his maw for the smaller, revealing a soft, pink slimy tongue, which the human had slid over his teeth to assure that the tiny wouldn’t cut himself on them, Dakota carefully placed a hand on the muscle, slowly climbing into the human’s maw, giggling softly as Finn’s tongue curled beneath him, pushing him onwards

Then, he was sealed in darkness, a sign that Finn’s mouth had closed behind him, his eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness, he sighed in content as he took in his surroundings, he could hear Finn’s stomach growling in front of him, as if it were eager to have him within it, two taps on the taller’s tongue was all it took before he felt his surroundings tilt, and he could feel his legs become encompassed by the throat muscles in front of him, a soft gulp following after the previous action, warmth seeped into his bones as he slid further and further into the human’s chest

Finn traced the smaller’s path past his collarbone with a careful finger, giving a contented hum as he felt Dakota eventually spill into his belly, he was quick in pressing on where he could feel the tiny’s shape lightly “You good in there, Koda?” he inquired idly, absently tracing shapes over Dakota’s modest form,said tiny pressed back against where he felt Finn’s hand “I’m fine, Finn. Don’t worry.” he replied, before a yawn slipped past his lips, which caused the human around him to snicker “Tired, are we?” the taller teased, giving a light poke to the tiny nestled in his gut, grinning dumbly at the hearty thwack he received in return, a barely audible ‘mhm’ was the tiny’s only response.

The only other movement Dakota gave was a stretch, a soft, happy noise reminiscent of a purr occurred alongside the movement, the smaller’s eyes slipped shut, the soft rhythm of his human’s heartbeat above him, and the warmth was luring him listless, his body eventually fell limp, sleep pulling him under, Finn couldn’t help the soft rumble that was pulled from his chest as he felt the tiny beneath his skin fall asleep, the relaxed form beneath his skin made protectiveness swell in his chest, evidently content with the fact that his tiny was nestled safely within his gut as he draped a hand over where Dakota had settled himself.

Finn soon found himself surrendering to the lull of sleep, he blinked awake a few times, but every time Dakota’s warm form was enough to bring him back to the world behind his eyes.


End file.
